Amanda O'Neill
Amanda O'Neill is a major character in the Little Witch Academia series. Background Amanda O'Neill is a witch from the United States who went to Luna Nova to learn witchcraft. However, she is often seen riding her broom irresponsibly, causing trouble for others, and not applying herself in classes. For this reason, she is often subject to punishment by the teachers. Still, Amanda ignores them because she considers herself a rebel. For reasons currently unknown, she dislikes Diana Cavendish. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level, (Superior to Akko, helped defeat the Time Demon) can bypass durability with spears and lightning magic that can vaporize foes Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Known for her speed on the broom, more physically adept than most witches are) Durability: Large Star Level (Took hits from the Shooting Star, an enchanted broom from an especially powerful witch) Hax: Flight, Healing, Regeneration, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Absorption, Life Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistant to Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electrical Attacks as well as Status Effects with the right barrier Intelligence: Average (Amanda is a skilled thief and acrobat, but she is not seen as a great witch) Stamina: Above Average (Amanda is much more athletic in comparison to the other witches) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All witches can fly with brooms if they know how, and Amanda is particularly skilled with a broom *'Earth Manipulation' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Water Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Transmutation' *'Healing' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Storm Manipulation' *'Power Absorption' *'Life Absorption' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Telekinesis': Most witches know Object Control Magic, which allows them to freely float things around for their use. Techniques *'Curse Shield Spell': Protects the user from debuffing effects for some time. *'Magical Barrier Spell': Creates a barrier around the user or other target. *'Reflecting Armor Spell': Can boost the target’s defense. *'Passionate Dance Spell': Boosts the user and other targets' attack. *'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Fuses a weapon with a wand with magical results. *'Dream Wind Spell': Puts an opponent to sleep. *'Lifesap Circle Spell': Absorbs energy from those caught in it to the caster. *'Spellsap Circle Spell': Absorbs magic from those caught in it to the caster. *'Flaming Arrow Spell': Fires a fiery arrow that can pierce armor. *'Fireball Spell': Fires a fireball. *'Spark Flame Spell': Fires large fiery projectiles that explode upon contact with a target. *'Hexflame Spell': A spell that fires off six fireballs. *'Path of Cinder Spell': Summons a trail of fiery pillars. *'Mark of Flame Spell': A spell that makes those caught in a sigil take damage from high heat as well as become more susceptible to heat. *'Flame Strike Spell': Boosts the user's power with fire. *'Flame Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to fire. *'Volcanic Ray Spell': A spell that creates many fire pillars around the user that melt the ground. *'Flame Shot Spell': An explosive spell that fires an explosive projectile towards a target. *'Ring of Destruction Spell': A spell that fires a ring of fire around the user that protects them. *'Draconic Volcano Spell': A spell that fires flames like a flamethrower. *'Flare Splash Spell': Causes small meteorites to rain down on the foes. *'Rapid Fire Spell': A spell that fires searing rocks that home in on enemies. *'Meteor Crash Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a meteor to the ground. *'Flame Rondo Spell': A spell that is very powerful and exclusive to Amanda. Amanda does a dance which explodes with fire on all that surrounds her. *'Thunderbolt Spell': Fires a lightning bolt downward. *'Lightning Spear Spell': Fires off an orb that can fire a powerful stream of lightning. *'Judgment Rain Spell': Causes a continuous rain of lightning bolts to explode around the user. *'Shattering Bolt Spell': Blasts electricity directly in front of the user. *'Thunder Cloud Spell': Summons a thundercloud that releases lightning for some time. *'Shutdown Spell': A spell that makes sigils appear in front of a target which fires icy spears at them. *'Ice Javelin Spell': A javelin that can pierce armor. *'Icy Dawn Spell': Creates a large block of ice in front of the user and can freeze the enemy. *'Frost Spiral Spell': A fired spiral that can freeze or slow a target. *'Freezing Wave Spell': A wave of ice that surrounds the user and can repel or freeze many targets. *'Whiteout Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a more powerful freezing wave. *'Rain of Icicles Spell': A dangerous spell that causes icicles to rain down. *'Shatter Spell': Deals heavy damage to frozen enemies. *'Frost Strike Spell': Boosts the power of water spells. *'Ice Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to water. *'Ice Bind Spell': Freezes the ground in front of the user and anyone caught in it. *'Icy Embrace Spell': Freezes everything directly in front of the user. *'Stone Needle Spell': Fires a stone needle at the foe. *'Stone Wave Spell': Deploys several pylons of stone that can petrify opponents. *'Rock Fist Spell': A rock fist that punches opponents to the ground and may cause petrification. *'Earth Strike Spell': Increases the potency of earth magic. *'Earth Shield Spell': Makes the user resist earth more. *'Sandstorm Spell': Surrounds the user in a sand tornado that can deflect projectiles. *'Earthen Spikes Spell': A spell that traps an opponent in two spiky boulders. *'Wind Arrow Spell': Fires an arrow made of wind. *'Steel Wind Spell': A powerful wind that knocks away held items from the user. *'Tornado Shot Spell': A spell that pierces armor. *'Wind Shield Spell': A barrier that makes the user resistant to wind. *'Wind Strike Spell': Boosts the user's skill with wind attacks. *'Windstorm Spell': A tornado surrounds the user that knocks away projectiles. *'Dancing Wind Spell': A spell that boosts agility. *'Weakness Bomb Spell': A spell that lowers defense of the target it hits. *'Gravity Orb Spell': A spell that draws enemies closer to the area of the orb. *'Gravity Binding Spell': A spell that slows down targets caught in a magic sigil. *'Gravity Blast Spell': A spell that blows away those caught in it. *'Black Hole Spell': Creates a black hole that draws nearby enemies inside. *'Object Control Magic': Allows the user to control an object. *'Object Transformation Spell': Allows the user to transform an object into something else. *'Flower Spell': Transforms the target into a flower. *'Clothes Transformation Spell': Transforms clothes into a different outfit. *'Heal Spell': Heals a target. *'Cure Spell': Removes status effects. *'Regeneration Spell': Speeds up regeneration. *'Mana Tap Spell': Boosts the recovery of the user's magic power. *'Circle of Healing Spell': A sigil appears on the ground which heals anyone caught in it. Equipment *'Wand': The means through which witches cast spells. *'Broom': The tool witches use to fly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Contributed to fighting the Time Demon *Can fight with an enchanted armor *Can use Volcanic Ray, which melts the ground beneath her *Likely stronger than Jasminka, who can move trash bags much larger than her by throwing them well over her own head *Comparable to those who fought with a blizzard dragon Speed/Reactions *Should compare to the enchanted armor in speed, which can cross several meters in seconds *Capable of flying the Shooting Star, although barely, but can react to it *One of the faster witches overall *Capable of moving in tandem with lightning Durability/Endurance *Should be as tough as Akko, who was able to survive Vajoris the Mournful's sneeze, which parted clouds for a long distance *Can spend an entire night working and fighting monsters *Much more athletic than other witches *Survived getting swiped by the Shooting Star Skill/Intelligence *Amanda was able to be considered a regular at Luna Nova prior to letting those not from witch families in *Amanda seems rather skilled at sneaking into places, as well as stealing *Otherwise, Amanda is not as intelligent or skilled as other witches Weaknesses *All witches need to be near a source of magic in order to use magic *Amanda in particular slacks off and as such is not the greatest witch, although she knows a lot of magic *Amanda is known for being quick to anger Sources *Magic Spell on Little Witch Academia Wiki for all possible spells Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Broom Users Category:Wand Users Category:Sword Users Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Studio Trigger Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Students